Forjando las virtudes
by MissIlum
Summary: Harry necesitara de esas virtudes para poder mantener a salvo a todos los que ama. (Bah, no soy buena con esto) (ES UN DRARRY, COMO SIEMPRE)
1. Justicia

**_Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter es de J.K. no pretendo robarme nada, bueno, si pudiera, me robaría a Draco *w* okya._**

 ** _«Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a Cuatro" del foro_**

 ** _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.»_**

 _Justicia: Que inclina a dar a cada uno lo que le corresponde._

Tarde, demasiado tarde, faltan cinco minutos para el toque de queda y no llega, tendré que esperar para hablar con él.

El enojo desborda por cada uno de mis poros, segundo día que me deja plantado sin una explicación, no se quien piensa que soy o si cree que puede jugar conmigo de esta manera. Salí de la Sala de Menesteres, cubriéndome con la capa, no tengo ánimos de hablar con nadie.

Llegue a la torre de Gryffindor sin ningún percance en el camino, Ron y Hermione están hablando sobre alguna tarea, me dirigí directo a las habitaciones, me encerré en mi cama, poniendo todos mis deseos en que nadie se acercara ni pudiera abrir la cortina, al terminar de hacer el hechizo me agoté, la noche anterior no pude dormir por estar pensando en las posibles causas de que esté en ese estado, que me evite todo el tiempo. Mi mente comenzaba a convencer a mi corazón de que es el fin, que en algún punto de las vacaciones se rindió y ahora ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo.

Avente mis lentes para poder tallar mis ojos, de repente escocían demasiado, limpie un par de lágrimas antes de que se derramara. Nadie tiene idea de lo que pasa, solo tres personas, he soltado indicios para que Ron y Hermione saquen sus conclusiones, no conté con qué pensarían que estoy paranoico.

No supe en que momento el agotamiento pudo conmigo, ocasionando que durmiera temprano y por ende, despertara aún más temprano, por lo que pude alistarme antes de que alguno de los chicos despertara, sigo sin ganas de hablar con alguien, me di un baño para poder bajar a desayunar, apenas termine, baje casi corriendo y cuidando de no encontrarme a Hermione, ella ya debe estar despierta.

El comedor está casi vacío, solo algunos Ravenclaw están presentes, mismos que se giraron cuando entre, volviendo a sus asuntos en cuanto me dirigí a mi mesa, tomé lo primero que vi, un racimo de uvas. No tardaron en aparecer los demás, por alguna broma del destino el tiempo se había pasado demasiado rápido.

No preste atención a mi alrededor, seguí comiendo hasta acabar con lo de mi plato, estaba por levantarme cuando la mano de Hermione me hizo sentarme de nuevo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Cuestione mirándola con un poco de irritación, ella no tiene la culpa, Harry.

— ¿No acabas de ver lo que ocurrió?

—No ¿De qué hablas? —Gire la cabeza para localizar de lo que estaba hablando, no logre encontrar su objetivo, así que me levante.

—En Slytherin, Harry. —Susurro con insistencia y un poco curiosa.

Voltee a ver hacia donde ella me indico, Malfoy está lleno de una sustancia verde y que a simple vista se ve demasiado pegajosa, una enorme sonrisa surco mi rostro, me senté de nuevo, las expresiones que pasan por su rostro son deleitantes, todos lo están observando, lo que siempre quiso ¿No?

—Se lo merece, dicen que hechizo a Mcmillan.

— ¿Sabes porque lo hizo?

—Dicen que fue porque el tipo no se le quitaba de encima, pero igual Malfoy se lo merece, justicia divina ¿Cómo rechazar a alguien de esa manera?

Una punzada de celos me incomodo, mire hacia la comida y decidí que es momento de salir, al parecer Malfoy y sus amigos ya tienen controlada la situación, me levante y fui directo a la puerta, me esconderé en la biblioteca, nadie me buscara ahí.

Claro, no pude llegar a la biblioteca, a medio camino alguien tomo mi brazo haciéndome trastabillar hasta un aula vacía, sobe mi brazo, el agarre fue demasiado fuerte.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡IDIOTA! No vuelvas a hacer eso. —Dije antes de que pudiera hablar.

—Quiero que me escuches, no lo volveré a repetir. —En cualquier momento le salían volando los dientes de tanta presión a la que los está sometiendo.

— ¿Qué quieres? No tengo tiempo, tengo que terminar treinta centímetros de Adivinación, así que ¿Terminaste?

Los dos podemos meternos en el papel ¿Por qué quedarme atrás?

—Joder, Potter, no te pongas en ese plan, déjame…

— ¿Qué te deje? Bien, entonces me voy.

De nuevo puso su mano sobre mi brazo, me solté suave y me gire hacía él, su varita está apuntando a la puerta y sus labios se mueven.

—No te iras hasta que hablemos. No puedo creer que no me hicieras caso en el comedor.

—No me hablaste ¿Cómo querías que te hiciera caso?

—Todo el desayuno traté de interceptar tu mirada, y luego esa estúpida carta de los gemelos, debí suponer que tomarían medidas disciplinarias.

—Yo no les dije nada. No necesito que ellos hagan lo que me corresponde. ¿Por qué si querías terminar no lo dijiste simplemente? No me hubiera molestado, Draco.

—Es que ese no es el plan, Harry. Estoy en problemas.

— ¿Fue en estas vacaciones?

—Sí, se paseó por la Mansión como si fuera el dueño, no te lo pediría si no lo pudiera tolerar, no quiero destruirme en el proceso, sé que prometí ser un espía, no puedo, Harry.

Lo vi quebrarse frente a mí, cayó sobre sus rodillas y cubrió su rostro, estoy seguro de que está llorando, me puse a su altura y separé su rostro de sus manos, puse las mías sobre sus mejillas.

—Hay otras maneras, lo estuve pensando todo el verano, ya lo hablé con Hermione y está de acuerdo.

— ¿Qué es?

—No vamos a seguir pidiéndole permiso a Dumbledore, muchas personas le son fieles ciegamente, pero un trabajo de investigación reveló que Tonks no, Remus está más que dispuesto a apoyarnos, y sí, tuve que hablar con el profesor Snape. Me dijo que nunca tome una decisión tan acertada como esta.

—Entonces… ¿Tú me protegerás? ¿Cómo haremos eso?

—Fácil. ¿Dónde quieres vivir? ¿En la Mansión Potter o en la Casa Black? Si me permites opinar, la mansión está en mejor estado, y tiene elfos más agradables, además de que cuenta con la seguridad de que Dumbledore no tiene acceso a ella.

— ¿Cómo la encontraste? Todos dicen que se perdió cuando murió tu abuelo.

—Sí, estaba perdida hasta hace unos meses, llego una carta de Gringotts.

—Así que te la dejo. —Sus ojos ya no lagrimeaban, su voz ya está controlada. Se sentó y me jalo hacía su regazo.

—¿Entonces? No has respondido mi pregunta.

—Está por demás decirlo, ya conozco la Casa Black, la de los Potter no, además tengo curiosidad ¿Dónde está?

—No lo puedo decir, tiene un fuerte fidelio.

Me miro condescendiente, una sonrisa se mostró en sus labios.

—Entonces tendrás que hacerme parte de ti.

—Exactamente.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Sí, no pude evitarlo, necesitaba explorar este tema x'D Así que aquí esta, yo creo que lo terminare para el jueves que entra, si no es que antes, espero que les guste.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo, ranitas.**


	2. Prudencia

**_Disclaimer: El mundo de HP es de JK._**

 ** _«Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a Cuatro" del foro_**

 ** _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.»_**

 _Prudencia: Actuar respetando los sentimientos, la vida y las libertades de las demás personas._

Es bastante extraño estar en las habitaciones del profesor Snape, es nuestro punto de reunión, no es muy seguro dado que el director tiene oídos por todos lados, sin embargo, era demasiado arriesgado tenerlas en cualquier otro lugar, esta vez solo estamos el profesor, Moony, Draco y yo.

— ¿No es una decisión precipitada? Chicos, tienen que pensar bien lo que harán, lo que ustedes quieren hacer es algo estúpido y sin retorno.

—Sin mencionar que estamos en tiempos difíciles, hay otra manera, estuve investigándolo toda la noche.

—Estamos abiertos a cualquier alternativa, tampoco se trata de tomar decisiones precipitadas, es algo que hemos hablado todos los días. Harry encontró un libro sobre su familia, hace unos días pidió ir a Gringotts para buscar algo que lo ayude a que alguien más pueda entrar a la mansión.

—Como dije, estuve investigando, es una magia muy antigua y solo la saben los sangre pura —Miro a Draco condescendiente— Los interesados en entrar a la casa deben llegar al terreno donde se encuentra, demostrar sus intenciones, asegurar que no quieren dañar al habitante de dicha casa y después, solo restara que el señor Potter acepte.

— ¿Podemos hacer eso en vacaciones?

—Señor Potter, debe regresar a la casa de los Dursley.

—No, de hecho, no, como usted sabe, los motivos para que siguiera en ese lugar son la protección que me brindaban, ahora tengo una mayor protección, incluso puedo percibir la magia de mis padres ¿Es eso demasiado estúpido? Fui tan pronto supe dónde está, no pienso volver a esa casa.

—No puede vivir solo.

—Eso ya lo sé, y no viviré solo, señor. Moony acepto vivir en la mansión.

—Efectivamente, Severus, quiero recuperar varias cosas que deje ahí, además, no puedo dejar a mi cachorro solo, menos ahora que Draco ira a vivir ahí.

—Ya lo habían hablado.

Dijo mientras se levantaba a servirse Whisky de fuego, dio un largo trago y nos miró, esperando una respuesta.

—Padrino, no podíamos venir sin un plan sólido, tú lo hubieras desbaratado en menos de cinco minutos, ocasionando que Harry tartamudeara y haciendo que yo me avergonzara, yo no podía permitir eso.

—En ese caso, no tengo nada más que decir, se hará en vacaciones.

Moony se levantó tan pronto dijo eso, arreglo sus ropas y carraspeo un par de veces, se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola y esperándonos a un lado.

— ¿Me acompañan, chicos?

Nos levantamos al mismo tiempo, hice una inclinación de cabeza hacia el profesor y salí, esperamos a Draco afuera.

—Harry, me enorgullece ver que no se aferran a algo, que no están tomando decisiones basadas solo en el amor que se tienen.

—No, como ya mencionamos, lo hablamos muchas veces, sé que soy demasiado impulsivo, pero Draco no, analiza todo con detalle, claro que nos enlazaremos en algún momento, solo que no nos parece adecuado hacerlo por este motivo, precipitarnos y que no sea lo que esperamos.

— ¿Te refieres a su relación?

—No, al enlace, ya sabes… queremos que sea algo especial, y antes, asegurarnos de que todos nuestros amigos sobrevivan.

—La prudencia es una virtud que no muchos poseen, y tú eras uno de ellos, debo felicitar a Draco por enseñártela.

—¡Oye! —Dije algo insultado.

—Él tiene razón, eras demasiado imprudente, todavía tienes tus ataques, pero para eso me tienes a mí, yo puedo meterte en cintura.

Lo mire entrecerrando los ojos, imposible, más engreído no se puede ser, voltee a ver hacia otro lado, esperando a que Moony comenzara a caminar y nos dijera su motivo para haceros salir.

—Chicos, lo que dijo Severus, no es tan fácil, yo pude ver cuáles son las consecuencias si la magia que protege la casa no te acepta, es demasiado doloroso, no tiene fallos, no importa si tus intenciones son inocentes, debes mostrar exactamente qué es lo que quieres, de otra forma, el caos se desatara.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Bueno, Sirius hubiera podido describirlo mejor, él fue quien sufrió los efectos. Me parece que la mansión te hace lo que tu planeabas, pero peor, mucho peor.

—No tengo intenciones de dañarlo, bajo ningún concepto, así que no habrá problema con eso.

—Mi punto: no lleven a nadie ahí, no al menos hasta que podamos hacer que acepte completamente que Harry es el nuevo señor.

—Te refieres a mis amigos.

Draco no dudo en decirlo, ni siquiera se escuchaba apesadumbrado, tomo mi mano y la apretó ligeramente.

—Lo siento, sí, tengo entendido que ellos aceptan la relación, pero no la apoyan, y que incluso la señorita Parkinson ha intentado separarlos.

Él bajo la cabeza un tanto molesto, le di un ligero codazo para que lo olvidara todo eso, además de que las cosas habían cambiado, Draco nunca quiso decirme que hizo para que Parkinson me pidiera disculpas.

—No tenemos planeado llevar a nadie.

—Harry, también estoy hablando de tus amigos, Ron y Hermione pueden ser buenas personas, pero incluso las buenas personas llegan a tener malos pensamientos, en cuanto Draco sea aceptado por la casa, será un integrante más de la familia, no podemos arriesgarnos a que Ron sea lastimado.

—Lo sé, además, no tenía planeado llevarlos, Ronald aun no me dirige la palabra y Hermione prefiere mantenerse neutral, no habla con ninguno de los dos.

—Lo siento por ustedes, deben trabajar en eso, chicos. No pueden permitir que las cosas sigan por ese camino, ambos están separados de sus amigos y eso no es bueno. Recuerden…

—No estamos en buenos tiempos.

—Aunque lo digan con ese tono, además Draco, tu acabas de perder a tu familia, se encuentran en un momento de inmensa fragilidad, no permitan que el distanciamiento con sus allegados los lleve a una mala situación.

Dicho esto, se despidió y salió del castillo, solo quedaba hacer lo que nos recomendó, conseguir que la gente que de verdad nos importa, acepte la situación, no me veo sin Hermione o Ron, necesito que ellos ya superen todo lo que pasó.

—Quizá si les pido una disculpa.

—Eso suena bien ¿Podrás hacerlo?

—Claro que sí, pero no me detendré si Weasley se burla o hace algún comentario sarcástico, lo pondré en su lugar. No solo por esa acción, si no por todo lo que te ha hecho pasar, eso no debe quedarse sin castigo alguno.

— ¿Ya me dirás que le hiciste a Parkinson? —Le dije mientras me acerco a su cuerpo, metiendo una pierna entre las de él, pegándome completamente a su cuerpo.

—Ya te lo dije, ella quiso disculparse.

—Como si te fuera a creer eso.

—Pues deberías, es la verdad.

—No, no es la verdad, solo me queda esperar, en algún momento lo sabré, todo es cuestión de tener paciencia, y es algo que estoy practicando, así que será un buen ejercicio.

Le di un beso en los labios y di media vuelta, comenzare a arreglar las cosas, ya pasó tiempo suficiente para que Ron hiciera su berrinche, eso hora de regresarlo a su estado natural.

* * *

 **Se que dije que lo terminaría para el jueves. No contaba con mi bloqueo, fueron unos días demasiado complicados, pero eso no importa, aquí esta el capítulo, los demás vendrán en horas, yo creo.**

 **LaPooh: Perdón por no actualizar cuando dije (?) Pero aquí lo tienes, espero que te siga gustando. Besos.**


	3. Templanza

**Disclaimer: Ya saben, todo es de J.K. bueno, no todo (?) XD**

 **Advertencias: Contenido adulto explicito, si no les gusta este genero, por favor, no sigan leyendo.**

 _Templanza: Recomienda moderación en la atracción de los placeres._

Los días habían pasado demasiado rápido, casi no pude ver a Draco, los exámenes se dejaron caer de forma inesperada (sí, sí, sí, hay un calendario, solo que, de verdad, fueron inesperados), los maestros habían decidido saltarse unas cuantas reglas y adelantarlos, dándonos menos tiempo para estudiar, y a mi menos tiempo para ver a Draco.

Lo único bueno que saque de esto, es el acercamiento con Ron, de alguna extraña manera mis notas subieron considerablemente y eso motivo a mi amigo para pedirme ayuda. Cerré el enorme libro de pociones y solté un largo suspiro, me levante del sillón e iba a salir de la sala común cuando escuche la voz de Hermione.

—No deberías salir en este momento, Harry, por más que lo desees, mejor quédate, debemos seguir estudiando, de otra forma no pasaremos todas las materias.

—Necesito verlo, ya solo faltan dos semanas para salir de vacaciones, aun no hablamos sobre el regreso a casa.

—Entonces si vivirán juntos. —Menciono antes de subir su libro, logrando ocultar su rostro.

—Sí —Me gire de nuevo hacía la puerta— Ahora si me voy, nos vemos en un rato, Hermione.

No contesto, así que seguí con mi camino, aun no tengo idea de cómo sacar a Draco de la mazmorra, es seguro que estará tan apurado como mi amiga ¿Debo sacarlo aun cuando sé que está estudiando? ¿De verdad sobrepondré mis deseos a los de él? Harry Potter ¿Qué te está pasando?

Eres un cursi debilucho que no puede aguantar más tiempo sin ver a su pareja, mejor regresa y has lo que ya te dijo Hermione, ponte a estudiar para que pases todas tus materias.

Mi mente podría decir lo que quisiera, mi cuerpo sigue caminando hacia las mazmorras, me detuve justo antes de llegar al pasillo indicado, dando miles de vueltas. Vamos, Harry. No puedes interrumpirlo, si él quisiera verte, ya te hubiera mandado una nota, él siempre lo hace. Debe estar demasiado presionado como para distraerse conmigo.

Un bufido logro escapar de mis labios, si, no debo molestarlo ahora, solo lograre que se irrite por no poder hacer lo que quiere. Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar, unas voces me hicieron detenerme a medio camino.

—Que te quites de una vez, Blaise.

—Draco, no lo estás pensando bien, Pansy podría servirte de ayuda en algún momento, no puedes convertirla en una rata, los elfos se desharán de ella si la ven vagando.

—Me viene importando tres mil knuts, ella se lo busco, no pienso retirar el hechizo, y ahora quítate, ya aguanté bastante de ambos.

Comencé a caminar de nuevo, mi dragón está demasiado irritado, verme no lograra cambiar su humor.

—Draco, él también debe estar estudiando… —Los pasos se reanudaron, vienen en mi dirección, así que me detuve de nuevo, recargándome en la pared— Por favor, dragón, piénsalo mejor, debemos estudiar, harás que Pansy pierda el año.

—Está bien, soy benévolo, haz el contra hechizo.

Los vi tan pronto dieron la vuelta, Draco dirigió a mirada al frente, antes estaba mirado a Blaise, que detuvo sus pasos tan pronto me vio.

—Hola, _dragón._

No me gustaba demasiado que Blaise le dijera de esa forma, sí, ya sé que es su mejor amigo, pero eso me tiene sin cuidado.

— ¿Tampoco aguantabas más?

—No, me estaba sofocando en la sala común. ¿Podemos…?

—Claro, Blaise, te veo luego, cuida que Pansy no decida escapar.

El chico dio media vuelta y regreso por donde vinieron, se ve bastante molesto, no me metería en su camino.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Arquee una ceja.

—Eso fue mi frustración explotando, evitaron que saliera los dos últimos días, y hoy Pansy se puso más pesada.

— ¿Qué hizo? —Lo mire fijamente, esperando no perderme detalle alguno de su rostro, solo así puedo saber si me oculta algo.

—No te va a gustar. Se sentó sobre mí y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

Mis ojos rápidamente fueron a la zona en cuestión, hice una mueca, desagradable, alguien lo había tocado ¿Por qué no entienden que es mío? Me gire para emprender camino hacia los baños de prefectos, el coraje y los celos comenzaban a dominarme, Draco no dijo nada de sentirse asqueado por eso.

Escuche sus pasos a un lado de mí, ni si quiera de reojo lo vi, necesito concentrarme, recordar que él está conmigo porque quiere, que de verdad me ama. Sin importar todo mi esfuerzo, el coraje es demasiado, tanto que se manifestó en forma de lágrimas no derramadas, llegamos al baño del quinto piso y abrí la puerta sin esperar, fui directo a las llaves, para poner en funcionamiento todo.

Sé que Draco no dirá nada hasta que yo hable, yo no pienso hacerlo hasta que todas las emociones que siento estén controladas, no quiero que se arrepienta de ser honesto conmigo. Esperamos a que se llenara la bañera, las burbujas comenzaban a ser demasiadas, algo que en lo particular no me molesta.

Comencé a quitarme la ropa, sin dejar una sola prenda sobre mí, ni siquiera me volteé para asegurarme de que mi novio sigue aquí o de que ya se desvistió para entrar conmigo, convoqué un jabón y un estropajo, para ser más claros, los de Draco, me metí en la bañera por completo, cerrando los ojos y conteniendo la respiración, no salí hasta que mi novio puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

Me miró fijamente, emociones reflejadas en sus ojos, en sus manos esta lo que traje, los puso en las mías, rápidamente llené de jabón el utensilio para pasarlo con cuidado por todo el cuello de mi novio, lo pase varias veces, asegurándome de que quede completamente limpio, cuando comenzó a enrojecer un poco me detuve, tampoco se trata de lastimarlo. Recargue mi frente sobre su hombro, las lágrimas no pudieron seguir en mis ojos.

— ¿Te gustó?

— ¿Por qué piensas que la convertí en rata? De ninguna manera, no me importa lo que Blaise me diga, no pienso devolverle su forma original, esa le queda mejor.

Levanto mi rostro, haciendo que lo mire, se acercó lentamente a mí, su mirada fija en mis labios, avisando sus intenciones, no me aparte, realmente no quiero pensar en nada más, solo quiero su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus manos recorriendo cada parte de mí.

Sus labios llegaron a los míos, dando un ligero beso, segundos después su lengua tentaba, pidiendo permiso para explorar mi boca, no tuvo que esperar mucho, el deseo en mi es demasiado grande, rodee su cintura con mis piernas, realmente lo quiero cerca, su miembro hizo fricción con el mío, haciendo que se endureciera y soltara un suave gemido.

—Todo lo que pude pensar en estas semanas fue que necesitaba estar contigo así.

—Entonces solo me quieres por el placer que te doy, eres un…

—Cállate, no me mandaste ninguna nota.

Se movió de forma que su pene volvió a rozar el mío, me acerque a su cuello, succionando hasta dejar una gran marca, sé que no se le va a ver porque la cubrirá con la bufanda o simplemente la desaparecerá con un hechizo, siempre lo hace.

— ¿Puedo…?

—Oh, por Merlín, Draco. Hazlo de una vez, ya no aguanto.

Puso un hechizo de lubricación sobre mí, no me hubiera importado si lo hacía sin más. La punta de su pene en mi entrada lograba que me desconcentrara, se encajó en mi de una sola embestida, dejándome sin aliento y haciendo que encajara mis uñas en su espalda.

—Joder… sí.

—Muévete, por favor, muévete.

Comenzó un vaivén de caderas, la forma en la que me mira me transporta, en una embestida logro encontrar mi próstata, haciendo que gimiera tan fuerte como me lo permitían mis cuerdas vocales.

—Myrtle te va a escuchar, cállate.

Mordió mi labio con fuerza, un quejido de dolor provino de mí, continuo con las embestidas, sacando completamente su pene para después introducirlo nuevamente, metio su mano entre nosotros, tomando mi pene y comenzando a estimularlo, rozo mis testículos, jugando con ellos un poco, mordí su hombro cuando volvió a encontrar mi próstata. Mi orgasmo esta por presentarse, Draco llega a la base de mi pene, luego a la cabeza y pone su pulgar en la hendidura, frotándola hasta llevarme al límite, cuando estoy a punto de dejarme ir, presiona sobre la cabeza, impidiendo que me corra.

—Draco… —Gimo su nombre, su pene aun dando embestidas cada vez más profundas, sus labios buscan los míos, mete su lengua en mi boca y comenzamos una lucha, al final la falta de aire hace que nos alejemos un poco— Por favooooor, lo necesito.

Apenas aleja un poco su dedo, mi semen comienza a salir, un jadeo escapa de mi boca, al sentirlo correrse dentro de mí, hace que mi orgasmo se alargue un poco más. Mi piel esta hipersensible y solo quiero recostarme sobre él y que me acaricie toda la noche.

—Tenemos que volver.

— ¿No podemos dormir en la Sala de los Menesteres? —Hice mi mejor expresión.

—No, Harry, debemos estar en nuestras habitaciones, no podemos buscarnos más problemas. Nada me gustaría más que despertar contigo, solo faltan dos semanas y podremos hacerlo.

—De acuerdo.

Nos arreglamos para poder salir y dirigirnos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, antes de separarnos nos dimos un beso, apretó ligeramente mi mano y espero a que desapareciera, la torre me parece demasiado fría ahora.

* * *

 **¡Hola! No soy muy buena con esto de escribir yaoi :( así que disculpen si quedo todo raro (?) aun así espero que les guste, nos estamos leyendo. Los amo. Y gracias por cada fav y follow. :3**


	4. Fortaleza

**_Disclaimer: El mundo de HP es totalmente de J.K. y no lucro con esto._**

 _Fortaleza: "La gran virtud: la virtud de los enamorados; la virtud de los convencidos; la virtud de aquellos que por un ideal noble son capaces de arrastrar mayores riesgos"_

 _POV DRACO._

Para todos los presentes aquí es bastante obvio el causante de esto, la ira bullía por mi cuerpo, solo estoy esperando a que me digan que esta fuera de peligro, solo eso y no me va a importar quien se ponga en mi camino, padre me enseño unos hechizos bastante útiles que no pienso desperdiciar.

Remus salió de la habitación, se ve bastante cansado y apesadumbrado, me acerque rápidamente a él, permitiendo que hablara antes de comenzar a preguntar.

—Quiere verte, dice que no dejara que le hagamos nada si no estás ahí, sigue perdiendo mucha sangre y su núcleo de magia está demasiado debilitado.

No espere a que dijera nada más, entre en la habitación, el fuerte olor de la sangre me recibió, mi chico esta tendido en la cama, sus manos sobre su herida, me acerque rápidamente a él, quitando sus manos de ahí para que pudieran cerrarla. Pasaron varios minutos sin que eso mejorara.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no la cierran? —El miedo comienza a hacerse presente en mi sistema, el cansancio se despejo y volteé a ver a los demás, sus expresiones no ayudaban en nada.

—Su magia, no es suficiente para eliminar los restos de la maldición.

Demonios, Circe, Morgana, Caribdis y todos. Tome la mano de Harry, cerré los ojos y me concentre en mi magia, la palpe y la transporte, pasándola al cuerpo de mi novio, no permitiré que muera y menos ahora, no.

Una mano en mi hombro detuvo mi proceso, lo mire como si con eso pudiera matarlo, Remus me alejo de Harry y se puso en mi lugar, logrando cerrar la herida de mi novio, un suspiro colectivo corto el silencio. Ahora mi chico está profundamente dormido y yo solo quiero acostarme a su lado y dormir el resto del día. Pero aún tengo que hacer algo.

Me levante, caminando hacia la puerta, un tirón me detuvo, fue como si algo me estuviera reteniendo, me giro hacia la cama y vi a Harry apenas despierto, con la mano levantada.

—No te vayas. —Dijo a duras penas, se recorrió en la cama, dejando espacio para mí, Remus me observo por un rato, después bajo la mirada.

—Yo me ocupare de arreglar esto, Draco, ten por seguro que no importará quien sea el causante, no se quedará así.

Asentí, vi como Remus, Severus, Hermione y Madame Pomfrey salían del cuarto, me acerque a él, quitándome la ropa sucia, quedándome sin nada, simplemente necesito sentirlo por completo, así que desaparecí cualquier ropa que cubriera su cuerpo, nos cobije con una manta y lo abrace, pegándome tanto como podía sin lastimarlo.

Me puse de lado para poder verlo, hice una mueca al acomodarme de esta forma, un par de hechizos me alcanzaron. Harry puso una mano sobre mi mejilla.

— ¿Sabías que, al pasarme magia, tu núcleo se conecta con el mío?

—Entonces eras tú, cuando intente salir.

—Sí, yo no sabía que eso podía pasar, pero sentí cuando comenzabas a alejarte, no quiero que te vayas.

—Tengo que hacerlo pagar, Harry.

—No tienes, debes quedarte conmigo y evitar que se acerque a mí, de momento no quiero hablar con él.

—Nada. Ningún "de momento", no lo veras más, es sumamente estúpido y no lo quiero cerca de ti.

—Lo vamos a necesitar, Draco. —Lo mire fijamente.

—Que no, no lo vamos a necesitar, y si lo necesitamos, en todo caso, sigo sin quererlo ni un poco cerca de ti, todo lo que puedan tratar, yo estaré presente.

—Es mi amigo y lo va a seguir siendo.

Dijo antes de quedarse dormido, su cabeza girada hacía mí. Jamás podría evitar que él se alejara de ese Weasley, pero no evitaría que estuviera cerca. Esto paso porque no lo acompañe, así que de ahora en adelante parecería que estamos pegados.

Al despertar mi mirada rápidamente se dirigió a la silla de un lado, Weasley se encuentra sentado ahí, me asegure de que estamos bien cubiertos, sentándome y llevando conmigo a Harry, poniéndolo sobre mi regazo, él ya está despierto.

—Escucha, Harry. Yo nunca quise que esto pasara, por Merlín, ni siquiera pensé que esto pudiera pasar, menos a las puertas del colegio, lo siento muchísimo.

—Ron, cállate, no quiero hablar de eso ahora, por favor, déjame solo.

Vi como la comadreja se levantaba y salía sin decir una sola palabra, Harry se giró sobre si, quedando de frente a mí, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se friccionaran.

—Harry, necesitamos entrenar, lo que se viene… es algo enorme y quiero que ambos salgamos con vida de eso.

Me ignoro por completo, dedicándose a besar mi cuello, algo me dice que está dejando leves marcas por toda esa zona, levante su rostro e hice que me mirara a los ojos.

—Cariño…

—Cállate y déjame tomarte.

—De acuerdo, pero… ¿No sería mejor que te tomara yo a ti? Aun estas muy débil, no quiero que te canses o te lastimes más.

—Quiero estar dentro de ti, puede que sea la última vez que podamos hacer esto, las cosas están yendo más rápido de lo esperado, dragón, quiero…

—De acuerdo, cállate y déjame hacer todo.

Tres golpes en la puerta me hicieron detenerme, levantarme y ponerme ropa, ayudar a Harry a ponerse su pijama y finalmente a abrir la puerta. Severus espero con nada de paciencia a que me quite, haciéndome a un lado.

— ¿Qué pasa, padrino?

—Así están las cosas. No pueden confiar en nadie, cuando digo nadie es absolutamente _nadie_. Ni siquiera en sus amigos. No se informó y no tenían conocimiento del movimiento que estábamos haciendo, toda la culpa recae en el señor Lupin y en mí, ustedes solo seguían nuestras órdenes.

— ¿De qué está hablando, señor?

—De que el director se enteró de todo, de que cada uno será mandado a sus respectivas casas.

—No.

— ¿Cree que puede ir en contra de los deseos del director?

—Claro que sí, y si piensa en expulsarme del colegio, está bien, puedo conseguir otro, pero no pienso dejar que lleven a Harry a esa casa.

—No estoy siendo claro. Ustedes no entienden, todo lo que nos tomó meses planear, ya fue descubierto, Dumbledore está trabajando en encontrar la mansión, quiere venir para acá, Remus le dijo que no es buen momento.

—Con algo que no estamos dispuestos a negociar es el regresar a nuestras casas, porque de nuestras no tienen nada.

Dejamos que Severus se fuera, tan pronto como cerró la puerta saque el libro, Harry lo acerco a su boca y murmuro unas palabras, puso mi mano sobre el libro y con la otra tomo la mía, nuestras varitas aseguradas e igual el libro, sentí como era absorbido y salimos de ahí.

Todo está bien calculado, caímos sobre la cama de Harry, un suspiro escapo de sus labios.

— ¿Crees que debimos esperar?

—No, honestamente creo que hicimos lo mejor, no estaremos seguros en otro lugar.

—Tu padre podría encontrarnos. ¿No está conectado a todas las mansiones?

—No, esta no es suya, es completamente mía, nadie sabe que la tengo, solo madre, y como ya sabes, está muerta.

—Entonces aquí estaremos a salvo.

—Al menos por un tiempo, sí. Debemos encontrar el valor para ir a la Mansión Potter, no podemos mantenernos por siempre aquí, por más que me gustaría hacer eso.

— ¿Seguro? A mí no me molestaría hacer eso.

—No, además aún tengo que hacer que la comadreja pague, no puedo hacerlo desde aquí y definitivamente no dejare las cosas pasar.

—Ya olvídalo, solo fue una discusión.

—Discusión que casi te cuesta la vida, así que cállate y déjame sacar un poco de frustración.

Bajé de la cama y fui directo al baño, necesito uno urgentemente, y tengo que ser fuerte por los dos, Harry querrá quedarse aquí, sería lo más fácil, solo tenemos una semana para nosotros, los demás días tendremos que enfrentarnos a todo aquello a lo que tanto le teme mi novio.

* * *

 _ **¡HOLA! Me pregunto... ¿Les confunde como escribo? ¿Se han perdido en alguna cosa? Algo así como que no sepan si es un dialogo o un pensamiento. Porque estuve leyendo los anteriores capítulos, y puede que no se entienda muy bien, yo si lo comprendo, pero finalmente yo lo escribí, así que por eso pregunto.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y si quieren una continuación... diganme. Los amo :***_


End file.
